Range tracking apparatus for a doppler radar of the type having early and late gate, leading edge tracking means, such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,238, issued Dec. 13, 1977, and assigned to the same assignee, are limited in their ability to accurately measure range when the return echo from a target approaches the saturated receiver region resulting from transmitter feedthrough or close range clutter. In many instances it is desirable to have the ability to measure these short ranges accurately to zero or approximately thereto.